


【铁虫】I’m sorry

by OdileD



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdileD/pseuds/OdileD
Summary: #MCU人设，借用一点点终极宇宙剧情走向##不知道在写些啥的无剧情意识流，可能会有一点点虐#





	【铁虫】I’m sorry

**Author's Note:**

> #MCU人设，借用一点点终极宇宙剧情走向#  
> #不知道在写些啥的无剧情意识流，可能会有一点点虐#

虽然灭霸来到地球的时候，Peter Parker还只是一个15岁的少年，刚刚懂得了“英雄”这个词背后的含义，跟其他的超级英雄比起来可以说相当稚嫩，他也并不知道这场袭击可能关系到整个宇宙，但是他并不傻——哪怕是从他看过的那些千奇百怪的电影和漫画他也能知道，登上外星人的宇宙飞船是一件非常危险的事情。  
但他还是去了。  
他不是不怕死，但是如果他仅仅因为怕死而没有能尽自己的力去保护那些还在地球上的人，那就是辜负了他们对他“纽约好邻居”的称呼。  
况且Mr. Stark也在那艘飞船上，他不想留Mr. Stark一个人战斗。  
而在那颗陌生的外星球上，看着周围的人一个一个化成了灰，Peter在惊慌失措之余脑子里还在各种胡思乱想，他会跟他们一样吗？如果他回不去了，May怎么办呢？Ned呢？还有……  
突然，他的蜘蛛感应开始疯狂发作。  
和以往不一样，他感应不到危险要从哪里袭来，只觉得好像自己的每一根神经都被人扯到了极限，然后紧紧地勒住了自己的身体，几乎要把他割裂开来——他可能真的要像那些人一样了。  
在这种前所未有的恐惧之下，Peter完全是下意识地，喊出了那句“Mr. Stark”。他不知道应该怎么描述自己这种在剧痛之下逐渐失去了触觉的感觉，只会反复地说着那一句“I don’t feel so good”，强行控制着逐渐不听使唤的四肢，扑进了那个怀抱。在被Mr. Stark紧紧搂住的那一刻，即使蜘蛛感应依然没有停止，他却感觉到了安全。  
是他的腿已经开始化成灰了吗？Peter感到一阵轻微的失重感，混乱又清醒地想着。这时，原本把他紧紧搂在怀里的Mr. Stark因为再难搂住他而不得不松手，他终于看到了那双好看的焦糖色的眼睛，里面满是沉重的自责，沉重得连Peter都感觉到了压抑。  
Peter不停地摇头，他很想留下，真的很想，不仅仅是因为害怕死亡，而且一起来的人都已经不在了，如果他也要化成灰了，那Mr. Stark是不是就剩下一个人了？他一个人，被留在一个遥远的陌生的星球，要怎么办呢？  
——“如果你死了，我会觉得那是我的责任。”  
也是这样带着血色的余晖之下，Mr. Stark气冲冲地训了他一顿之后，这么认真地说道。  
不，这不是你的责任。  
Peter很想这么告诉Mr. Stark, 他不想看到他因为自己而难过自责。  
是他自己要登上这艘宇宙飞船的，直到这一刻他也不后悔这个决定，而Mr. Stark，他也已经做了所有他能做的了，他没有任何需要自责的。当然，如果可以，他还是希望至少应该和May好好地告个别……  
然而他灰化的速度根本不允许他说这么多话，最后，他只来得及说一句。  
“I’m sorry.”  
对不起，留下你独自一人，还要你看着我离去。

Peter恢复意识的时候还有些怔怔的，他最后的记忆还定格在那个遥远的星球的夕阳和Mr. Stark那个让他难过不已的眼神，下一秒，Mr. Stark就好好地站在他面前，带着欣慰的笑容，摸着他的头发告诉他：“一切都结束了，kid，我们赢了。”  
“嗯。”Peter其实还没有反应过来发生了什么，但是只要看到Mr. Stark这样发自内心地高兴，他就觉得自己的每一个选择都是值得的，于是在这样的感染之下，他也跟着露出了一个开心的笑容。  
后来并不意外地，Tony和Pepper结了婚，Peter作为蜘蛛侠参加了超级英雄们内部的庆祝派对，也作为“Stark工业的优秀实习员工”参加了他的婚礼，还幸运地拿到了Pepper抛出的捧花，羡煞周围的不少人。  
可是又有什么用呢？Peter抬头看向台上，Tony正挽着Pepper的手冲他微笑着，完全是一个长辈对后辈的美好祝愿和期许，于是他挤出一个笑容，冲他挥了挥捧花，示意自己很开心。然而只有他自己知道，即使拿到了这束捧花，他的爱情，是不可能有结果的了。  
当然，因为这次战争，蜘蛛侠也成为了复仇者联盟的一员，因为他年纪小，也没有什么战斗相关的经验，所以几位元老级别的复联成员在“退休”之余都很愿意帮他训练，包括连神盾局现任局长Fury都对他青眼有加。不过其中帮助Peter最积极的毫无疑问还是Tony，今天帮他制订一份训练计划，明天帮他改进战衣，后天又要关心他的学习有没有落下，方方面面都细致得不能再细致，以至于有时候鹰眼都会吐槽，在街上随便抓个人来让Tony这么折腾，都能搞出个超级英雄来。包括有时候路过的Natasha看着在实验室里对着蜘蛛战服忙活的Tony，还会进去调侃一句“babysit”，然而一向毒舌的Tony在这种时候却甚至都懒得搭理她，只是耸耸肩示意他听到了。  
一切都在往好的方向发展，Tony和Pepper有了孩子，是一个很可爱的男孩；Peter在一众超级英雄的培养下终于成为了面对敌人独自一人也能游刃有余的超级英雄蜘蛛侠，也顺利考上了MIT。  
直到Peter进入大学的第二年。  
那一天Peter刚刚完成了这一学期的最后一门期末考试，因为考试规则的关系，他的手机一上午都是关机的，所以他一打开看到铺天盖地的来自Pepper的电话时吓了一跳。不过即使这样，他也没有想过最坏的情形——他顶多能想到，纽约又被袭击了，或者又有外星大军要来了。  
“嗨，是我，Peter，呃，很抱歉我一上午都在考试所以……”  
“Tony死了。”  
“……抱歉，Pepper，你说什么？”  
然而就在Peter赶回去要去参加Tony的葬礼见他最后一面的路上，他被越狱出来要找他报仇的绿魔给伏击了，受了重伤，即使有蜘蛛毒液的愈合能力在，他也不得不躲起来歇了半天，然后出去继续战斗。他是蜘蛛侠，他不能因为自己而对那么多人的性命置之不理，即使代价可能会是他最后一次见到Tony Stark的机会。  
和绿魔的战斗断断续续持续了将近四天，最后Peter终于制服了对方，但是自己受伤也不轻，等到他一路强撑着赶回纽约的时候，Tony的葬礼已经结束了。  
他还是错过了最后一次见Mr. Stark的机会。  
并不是所有悲伤都一定要发生在阴雨天。  
那一天，纽约整天都是艳阳高照。一路奔波回来的Peter跌跌撞撞地回到了家，从柜子里拿出了当年Mr. Stark给他的第一套蜘蛛战服换上，然后一路荡着蛛丝赶到了Tony的墓前。  
Peter以为自己会在看到墓碑的第一时间就哭出来，但是他没有。或许是因为他潜意识里觉得，如果他掉下了眼泪，那就真的承认了Mr. Stark离开的事实了。  
他穿着那件熟悉的战衣，沉默地站在那块墓碑前，只觉得很恍惚。他记得，期末考试前一晚，他还在和Mr. Stark视频，Mr. Stark“威胁”他一定要考全A+，还和他约好等他放假回纽约还要给他改进战服，给Karen升级。结果，这就成了他和Mr. Stark的最后一面。  
“这些都不是你的错。”Pepper的声音在身后响起，Peter转过身去。Pepper看起来憔悴了很多，眼睛也肿得厉害，但是嗓音还好没有特别哑。显然，她知道Peter为什么没有赶上这场葬礼。她抬手抚摸过蜘蛛侠的面具，眼神温柔：“你做了正确的选择，他……Tony也会为你骄傲的。”  
Peter张了张嘴，却半天不知道该说什么。  
“Tony他……”Pepper犹豫了一下，还是把想说的话咽了回去，“他离开得太突然，但是他离开之前告诉我，你是他最放心的，也是他最不放心的。”  
“你对他很重要，真的。”  
Pepper说完这句之后，轻轻地抱了Peter一下，然后就转身离开了。  
他摘下面具，抬眼看了看远处天边的夕阳，又看向眼前被笼罩在夕阳的红光里的墓碑，甚至还咧嘴苦笑了一下。小说也不都是骗人的，有些事或许真的是命中注定的，比如他和Mr. Stark，最深刻的记忆，总是在这样的夕阳里。  
“I’m sorry.”  
轻轻吐出这句话之后，Peter的眼泪终于掉了下来。  
对不起，没有好好地和你告个别，甚至都没有赶上见你最后一面。

之后，Peter Parker顺利地从大学毕业，找了份不错的工作，其实Pepper原本想让他到Stark工业工作，但是被他拒绝了。而蜘蛛侠也成为了复仇者联盟和神盾局里非常强劲的重要英雄，几次拯救世界于危险之中。  
再后来，Peter Parker也结婚了，和Mary Jane。Mary是个很好的姑娘，Peter也很爱她。虽然他自己心底里知道，这份爱和他年少时的那一次爱情，是不同的，但是他们一起经历了这么多，他不能对不起她。  
Peter在婚礼上穿的西装是Pepper找人给他量身定制的，据说当初Tony在婚礼上穿的西装也是这位设计师的作品。Peter穿上西装时总有一种不真实的感觉，仿佛Mr. Stark的婚礼还在昨天，但是马上，自己也要和别人步入婚姻的殿堂了。  
在婚礼临开始前，Peter一个人在更衣室待了一会儿，他的朋友们都以为这位新郎婚前恐惧症犯了，也没说什么，把他一个人留下就出去了。Peter独自坐在更衣室里，对着镜子发呆，他感觉自己脑子里有好多想法，好多想对Mr. Stark说的话，但是一下子都涌了上来反而不知道该说些什么。最后，他整了整领带，起身踏上了属于他的婚礼。  
然而终结总是来得特别快，Tony Stark的死如此，Peter Parker的死也是如此。  
那一天，为了对抗暴走的绿魔，Peter Parker不得已引发了一场异常巨大的爆炸，才彻底终结了这个他多年的死对头，好在他们战斗的地方很偏僻，也没什么人被波及——除了他自己。  
Peter Parker仰躺在草地上，他有些破烂的战服下，被烧伤的皮肤还在坚强地试图自愈，但是却比平常慢了许多。其实光是透过自己剧烈绞痛的五脏六腑，Peter也大概能感觉到自己大限将至了。  
他的视线一片模糊，只剩下天边刺眼的夕阳。  
又是这个时候，Peter咧嘴想笑，却被涌上来的血液呛得咳嗽了几下，从嘴里喷出来的血融进同色的蜘蛛战服，倒也不怎么看得出来。  
一个看起来有些瘦小的少年跑了过来，焦急又害怕地跪倒在他身边。Peter知道，是他刚刚在战斗时救下的那个少年。虽然只见了一面，但是他感应得到，这个少年和他有着同样的经历。他原本还说要教他几招，现在看来似乎是不行了。不过他也感应得到，这孩子是一个很好的人，所以他相信，迟早会有一天，这孩子也会理解“超级英雄”的真正含义，会成为真正的“蜘蛛侠”的。  
这个少年看起来年纪也不大，也就十五六岁，和他碰到Mr. Stark的时候一样大……哦，Mr. Stark，这个名字让Peter的心跳一下子又剧烈了起来，推着更多的鲜血离开他的身体。  
——“I just wanted to be like you.”  
——“And I wanted you to be better.”  
这么多年来，他始终没有放下过，他的爱情。虽然他知道或许他这一辈子都没有办法说出来，但是如果能够完成Mr. Stark的期许，也不算辜负了自己的感情了吧。  
然而Mr. Stark在他心里那么好，即使他作为超级英雄收到再多的赞誉，他也始终觉得自己还不够好。  
直到他碰到这个孩子。  
在见到这孩子的那一刻，他就下定了决心，要像当初的Mr. Stark一样，引导他，指导他，倾尽自己的一切去培养他。  
然而，因为他自己还不够强大，他没能来得及做这一切。  
他最后还是没有成为Mr. Stark那样的人，更别提变得更好——即使只有他自己一个人这么认为。  
Peter吃力地抬起手，安抚地拍了拍少年的脑袋，随即就无力地滑落了下去。他已经失去焦点的双眼定定地望着血红的天幕，脑子里有很多的画面闪过，有关于Ned的，有关于Mary的，有关于May的，但最多的，还是关于Mr. Stark的。他又咳出一口血，用尽最后的力气，从胸腔里挤出最后一句话，轻得只有他自己听得见。  
“I’m sorry.”  
对不起，我没有变得更好，让你失望了。

Peter Parker一辈子没有对Tony Stark说过一句“我爱你”，即使是在Tony死后，即使是在Peter一个人的时候。  
或许这才是Peter Parker的爱情。  
在夕阳下的一句“I’m sorry”。


End file.
